


pink

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: 'have you been waiting, jaehwanah?’





	pink

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of hyuken content lately has been Killing me i'm s orry

sanghyuk gently twists the doorknob -- jaehwan’s surely fallen asleep already, sanghyuk had texted him earlier, told jaehwan about the extra work he’d have to do, not to stay up for him -- and when sanghyuk enters the room quietly, the sight before him has his mouth going dry. sure enough, jaehwan’s already fallen asleep, back view facing sanghyuk -- but all he has on is a pink sweater (the oversized one, the one sanghyuk’s used to seeing, definitely one of jaehwan’s  favourite clothing items), and nothing else.

breath hitching, sanghyuk puts his work bag aside and loosens his tie, feet padding softly towards the king-sized bed. on closer look, jaehwan’s face is set in a permanent sleeping pout (how adorable), knees curled up to his chest, his hands completely buried in soft, excess pink material. sanghyuk gently settles down on the bed, and his gaze falls onto jaehwan’s lower back -- pink sweater hiked up around the pretty dip, exposed pale skin looking soft, and -- trailing further down, sanghyuk catches the baby pink protrusion between the full cheeks of jaehwan’s ass, heart catching in his chest -- jaehwan had been _waiting_ , for sure.

‘ _jaehwan,_ ’ sanghyuk tries, lip bitten as he reaches out, touches the rubber plug, just lightly shifting it -- jaehwan makes a small sound in his sleep, and visibly clenches around the plug. sanghyuk’s head spins. ‘ _baby,’_ sanghyuk drawls, voice low, louder this time. sanghyuk firmly grips onto the base of the pink plug and presses in gently, just as he leans over jaehwan to press a kiss onto those pouted lips -- jaehwan reacts more this time, lips parting in a pretty gasp beneath sanghyuk’s, pretty lashes fluttering before those sleepy eyes blink open, dazed, but clearly aroused. jaehwan blinks slowly as he tries to adjust to the light, and sanghyuk smiles, runs his hands up underneath the sweater, fingers roaming across the ridges of jaehwan’s pretty ribs, thumbs rubbing gently circles into jaehwan’s tiny pebbled nipples.

‘ _sanghyuk_ ,’ jaehwan tries to say, still dazed with sleep, but then sanghyuk gently fucks the toy in again, and cuts jaehwan off with a cute, pitched whine. god, sanghyuk’s so in _love_.

‘have you been waiting, _jaehwanah_?’

‘i- i meant for this to be a surprise,’ jaehwan starts, voice trembling just slightly, ‘but i- _ah_ , i must’ve fallen asleep while waiting, i’m so sorry.’ jaehwan sounds so genuinely apologetic it’s almost as if he’s about to tear up, and sanghyuk shushes him with a gentle kiss, hands cradling jaehwan’s tiny heated face. 

he’s a lucky man.

‘you’re so _good_ for me, jaehwanah, you know that?’ sanghyuk pulls away, and there’s the prettiest coral flush high up on jaehwan’s cheeks as he spreads his bare legs to accommodate sanghyuk in between. ‘ _so good_ ,’ sanghyuk emphasises, gaze fixed between jaehwan’s soft cheeks as he gently twists the pink plug out -- jaehwan lets out a loud whimper at that, hand flying to his face in embarrassment, and sanghyuk groans at how shiny lube trickles out immediately, the wrinkles of jaehwan’s hole glistening prettily with slick and pinkened with arousal, clenched into the prettiest pucker. sanghyuk’s so, so _lucky_.

‘please,’ jaehwan hooks his arms under his knees, pulls his thighs apart and flush to his chest to expose his hole -- sanghyuk groans, jaehwan is so, _so_ \-- ‘ _i’m so ready, please_ ,’ jaehwan says, _needy_ and soft, barely a whisper, eyes lidded and glazed over with arousal and sanghyuk wastes no time in getting his achingly hard cock out of his pants, presses the leaking head to jaehwan’s wet hole hurriedly.

‘ _baby boy_ ,’ sanghyuk lets out a strangled gasp the moment he pushes into jaehwan fully. the excessive lube that jaehwan had prepared himself with earlier makes the slide in so _easy_ , effortless, and they’ve done this countless times before but it’s so _much_ , all the time -- jaehwan’s body clamped around his cock, _tight_ and incredibly _hot_ , _so_ _wet_ inside -- and when sanghyuk looks down jaehwan’s pretty eyes are clenched shut in pleasure, damp fringe matted across his forehead, the flush on his pretty cheeks deepened in hue, lips parted around the softest noises.

‘you feel so good,’ sanghyuk says and spreads jaehwan’s pliant thighs further apart, his own cheeks burning, knows what his baby wants to hear -- and with that jaehwan’s ass clenches up around sanghyuk, his grip on sanghyuk’s biceps tightening through the thin material of his sweater paws -- he’s clearly loving the praise, always eager to please, to know how good he’s doing--

‘ _my_ baby boy,’ sanghyuk groans and leans in, still fucking into a whiny jaehwan, the smaller writhing boy folded up beneath sanghyuk’s strong, large frame -- presses loving, fleeting kisses across the heated skin of jaehwan’s small flushed face, across his hairline, to his cheeks and the tips of his ears, down his jaw, kisses his soft gasping mouth and down the length of his neck. he can feel jaehwan’s cock pressed hard against his stomach, slick precome seeping through the material of sanghyuk’s dress shirt.

‘ _sanghyuk_ ,’ jaehwan mewls, just as sanghyuk bites down gently into the side of jaehwan’s neck, where he knows his boy’s most sensitive -- jaehwan sobs and arches up into sanghyuk, thighs trembling around sanghyuk’s hips, nails biting harder into sanghyuk’s biceps, ass tightening incredibly around sanghyuk’s cock, unstoppable little ‘ _ah_ s’ escaping his pretty mouth as sanghyuk grazes his teeth across sensitive skin -- applies just the right amount of pleasure, suckles hard enough to leave a scattering of deep pink marks along the way.

‘ _i’m coming, i’m_ ,’ jaehwan whimpers, hooded gaze meeting sanghyuk’s, glistening lips trembling, ‘can i come, sanghyuk, _can i_ _please_ ,’ -- sanghyuk’s hands return to jaehwan’s waist immediately, fingers pressing hard into the soft flesh as he quickens his pace and angles his thrusts into jaehwan’s tight body just _so,_ right against his little sweet spot -- ‘ _come for me_ ,’ sanghyuk growls, and then jaehwan’s shaking as he comes apart, completely untouched, back arched perfectly and the sweetest cry of sanghyuk’s name on his lips as his cock spills a pretty white splatter-stain across his favourite pink sweater.

‘was it good?’ sanghyuk smiles at the sated look on jaehwan’s sleepy face -- jaehwan nods quickly, fluffy hair bouncing, cheeks still tinted a pretty pink. sanghyuk’s heart fills once again with an immense love for his baby boy -- keeps his hold on jaehwan’s waist and gently moves them about so jaehwan’s settled comfortably in his lap (he fits so well, small and perfect in sanghyuk’s lap), sanghyuk’s back against the bedframe, hard cock still buried in his sweet boy.

‘can you ride me?’ sanghyuk asks, and it’s a genuine question because sanghyuk’s ready to do the work if jaehwan’s too worn out from the fucking -- but jaehwan nods yes immediately, always, _always_ wanting to be _good_ for sanghyuk -- sweater paws placed on the hard muscle of sanghyuk’s broad chest. jaehwan slowly rises from sanghyuk’s lap, then sinks down quickly, repeats the action over and over, the squelch of lube and the wet sounds of his ass smacking against sanghyuk’s skin increasing in volume as his tiny face reddens once again with embarrassment. he’s also clearly overstimulated from just moments ago but still tries his best, nonetheless, expressions sinful and helpless gasps of sanghyuk’s name escaping his kiss-swollen mouth.

jaehwan’s being so good for him, and sanghyuk’s cock hardens inside of jaehwan as he runs his palms up and down the length of jaehwan’s bare thighs, reverently, cups jaehwan’s warm cheek in his hand. the pink sweater is so oversized it slips off the plane of jaehwan’s narrow shoulders easily with each bounce -- sanghyuk groans as his gaze falls onto the smattering of pink marks all over jaehwan’s exposed collarbones and shoulders, fingers stretching out to press gently into the marks just to hear jaehwan whimper and tremble prettily in his lap. soon, jaehwan’s eyes start to fill up with sparkly tears, perhaps from the overstimulation, his movements also getting slower and more sluggish, the muscles in his skinny thighs worn out from the riding. at this, sanghyuk takes over, and jaehwan whimpers, slumped against sanghyuk’s chest as his asscheeks are held apart and sanghyuk eagerly thrusts up into his fucked out, pliant hole. jaehwan sobs against sanghyuk’s chest when sanghyuk finally comes, warmth gushing into his twitching, oversensitized body -- and then he's also coming, a second time, now a weak dribble of come staining sanghyuk’s shirt.

(they stay like this, for a while -- jaehwan in sanghyuk’s lap, both of them silently enjoying the sweet intimacy, exchanging soft smiles and kisses and genuine whispers of ‘ _i love you_ ’ -- until it’s finally time to clean up, and sanghyuk spoils a sleepy jaehwan with a hot bath)

**Author's Note:**

> -i'm sorry if it seems rushed i haven't written in p long;;;;  
> -comments and kudos are loved ♡♡
> 
> twitter @hwanrem


End file.
